A conventional leisure chair, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a seat (10), a backrest (13) and four legs (14) extending from the seat (10). Each of the seat (10) and the backrest (13)) has a frame with a plurality of flexible strips (11) connected between two sides thereof. A plurality of connecting members (12) are fixedly attached to the opposite sides of each of the seat frame and the backrest frame so that two flexible strips (11) are connected between two corresponding connecting members (12) on the opposite sides of the seat frame and the backrest frame. The connecting members (12) are riveted to the seat frame and the backrest frame, and they are stiff so that a person sitting in the chair may feel uncomfortable. Furthermore, a person sitting in the chair could tangle their hair in the connecting members (12).
The present invention intends to provide a chair wherein the connecting members are in bags in which foam material is retained.